Stupid Fantasy
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Les FF8 se promenaient dans la BGU quand soudain une porte apparut... Multi-crossover et délire en perspective!
1. Default Chapter

Stupid Fantasy  
  
genre: humour (délire!) 100%/crossover 100 %  
Caricature des persos de FF, du 8 au n°10! Pourquoi pas le 7?ben en fait j'y ai pas trop joué au 7... Désolée!  
Lullu91@netcourrier.com (pour tout commentaire, idées, etc.)  
  
SCENE 1: La porte  
  
Linoa et Selphie se baladaient tranquillement dans la B.G.U, quand soudain elles virent une porte transparente apparaître.  
Selphie: Ah! Euh...  
Linoa: Hi!  
Selphie: Oh! uuuh...  
Linoa: Y!   
Selphie: Euh... C'est une porte!  
Linoa: Ouais.  
Les deux: ...  
Selphie: On fait quoi?  
Linoa: Ben, je sais pas, moi... C'est Quistis l'intello de la série pas moi.  
Selphie: Moi aussi je suis pas très intelligente... En fait le bébé du groupe, je pense...  
Linoa: Bon. Faut trouver une solution.   
Selphie: D'accord.  
Elles réfléchirent.  
Selphie: .....  
Linoa: .......  
Selphie: Euh... Je ne trouve pas...  
Linoa: Ah! Moi si.  
Selphie: Ah, c'est bien.  
Linoa: Je te dis:  
Selphie: Si tu veux.  
Linoa: Je le veux.  
Selphie: Vas-y.  
Linoa: On n'a qu'à ouvrir la porte?  
Selphie: Bonne idée!  
Linoa: Bon ben...  
Selphie: Tu l'ouvres?  
Linoa: Euh, oui...  
Selphie: Allez...  
Linoa: Non, toi.  
Selphie: Ce n'est qu'une porte!  
Linoa: Raison de plus pour que tu le fasses!  
Selphie: Mais pourquoi?  
Linoa: Ne commences pas avec tes pourquoi!   
Selphie: Mais...  
Linoa: Allez ou je vais m'énerver!  
Selphie: Je...  
Linoa: FAIS-LE!  
Selphie: Si tu insistes... Mais c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir! Parce que moi ça ne m'enchantes pas du tout. Mais vraiment pas. ça m'énerve, quoi. J'ai peur... Puis j'en ai rien à foutre de cette porte. Pourquoi je l'ouvrirai? ça m'énerve! c'est qu'une porte, OK, mais tout de même, tu n'as pas songé que ça aurait pu être chiant, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pour moi? Tu n'y avais pas pensé? Mais j'en ai marre! Tu ne te soucies jamais de moi! Je dois toujours prendre des risques pour toi! Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle, alors quemoi, je veux juste ton amour?  
Linoa: Zzzzz  
Selphie: ...  
Linoa: Zzzz... Uh?   
Selphie: Linoa...  
Linoa: Selphie?  
Selphie: Tu m'as entendue?  
Linoa: J'ai entendu "amour" car j'étais sur le point de me réveiller.  
Selphie: J'ai dit pleins de choses avant ce mot!  
Linoa: Ben tu me les dis!  
Selphie: Tu vas encore t'endormir...  
Linoa: Ben abrège!  
Selphie: Ben euh...  
Linoa: J'attends.  
Selphie: Ben... J'ai dit que je voulais ton amour (rougis * rougis * rougis)  
Linoa: Et après?  
Selphie: Ben voilà....  
Linoa: Ah bon.  
Selphie: C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait?  
Linoa: Je dois donner mon amour à Squall, à Zell, à Irvine, à Seifer alors tu sais, un de plus ou un de moins...  
Selphie: Mais... Je suis une fille!  
Linoa: Arrête de dire des bêtises!  
Selphie: Comment ça?  
Linoa: Je sais très bien que tu es un travelo...  
Selphie: Mais! Qui t'as dit ça?  
Linoa: Secret ^^!  
Selphie: Mais!  
Linoa: Quoi? T'es vraiment un gars?!  
Selphie: Aaaargh!  
Linoa: Ouh ouhou! Selphie est un mec! Selphie est...  
Selphie: Naaaaaan c'est pas vrai!  
Linoa: Si tu n'es pas un mec, ça veut dire que tu es homo?  
Selphie: Mais non!  
Linoa: Tu as dit que tu m'aimais!  
Selphie: Noooooooon! J'aime les garçons, moi...  
Linoa: Quoi?! Tu es.... une personne fille/gars, qui aime les filles et les gars? c'est pratique, ça!  
Selphie: Tu m'énerves!  
Linoa: Quoi? Pour si peu? Bon, c'est pas grave... hey les mecs! n'écoutez pas ce que j'ai dit c'était faux!  
Selphie: ...  
Linoa: Quoi?  
Selphie: Ben... T'as un peu raison en fait...  
Linoa: C'EST VRAI?!  
Selphie: Euh...  
Linoa: Les mecs! Revenez! Selphie est un transsexuel qui aime les filles et les gars!  
Selphie: Noooooooon! Je n'ai plus qu'à me suicider, moi...  
Linoa: Vosu vous rendez compte? On saurait pas le dire, hein ;)!   
Selphie: Tu n'as pas une corde?  
Linoa: Si, bien sûr, tiens... Ahaha! C'est pas croyable, hein?  
Selphie: OUaaaaarrrrgh! (elle s'est pendue).  
Linoa: Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
Selphie: Je me suicide.  
Linoa: Ben pourquoi?  
Selphie: Adieu, ô monde cruel... Adieu, Linoa... Tu sais... Je t'ai toujours aimée... Et.... Je t'aimerais.... Toujours......... Ouargh. (Fin)  
Linoa: ....  
Selphie: ...  
Linoa: Euh, Selphie?  
Selphie: Oui.....?   
Linoa: Y a pas de support où l'accrocher ta corde.  
Selphie: Ah. (elle enlève la corde de son cou et se jette dans les bras de Linoa)  
Linoa: Mais!  
Selphie: Linoa! Ma sauveuse! Ma réssuciteuse...  
Linoa: Mais t'es pas morte...  
Selphie: Ah! Que serai la vie sans toi?  
Linoa: Mais casses-toi!( Squall, Zell, Irvine, Seifer arrivent). Oh! Mes chérriiiiis! Comment allez-vous?  
Selphie: Ouin! Tu m'as brisé le coeur! Au revoir, Linoa...  
  
FIN.....  
.... .... ..... ....... ............  
Tous: Et ben non, c'est pas la fin!  
Les gars: Alors, vous l'ouvrez cette fichue porte?  
Linoa: On n'ose pas...  
Selphie: (boude)  
Squall: Bon, puisque c'est comme ça...  
Il ouvre la porte et ils se sentent... entrés par la porte!  
Tous: AAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Fin de la scène 1  
Que va-t-il se passer? Selphie va -t-elle encore bouder? Est-elle un transsexuel bisexuel? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode!  
lol 


	2. Scène 2

Stupid Fantasy  
  
Attention! Cette scène sera un peu plus vulgaire que la première... Vous voilà prévenu!  
SCENE 2: Qui est le chef?  
  
Squall, Seifer, Irvine, Zell Linoa et Selphie avaient traversés la porte, pour se trouver dans un monde bien étrange: ils étaient sur une île, une plage, mais derrière on devinait la végétation...  
  
Zell: On est où?  
Irvine: Quelque part, sur la terre...  
Selphie: ça, on s'en doutait.  
Irvine: oh, toi tu peux la boucler, travelo!  
Selphie: Mais...  
Squall: Je propose de visiter cette île!  
Linoa: Ouiiii! Mon chéri, tu as raison...  
Seifer: Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait toi qui décide de tout!  
Squall: Je suis le chef, c'est tout.  
Seifer: Je t'en mettrais, moi, des chefs!  
Linoa et Selphie: Stop les gars!   
Zell: En parlant de chef, vu qu'on en a besoin, moi, je...  
Tous: Ta gueule!  
Zell: Rah! Je m'en vais, puisque c'est comme ça.  
Selphie: Zell! Reviens!  
Zell: Jamais!  
Selphie: Zeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll!!!  
Irvine: Laisse-le faire...  
Selphie: Bas les pattes!  
Irvine: Oups! Désolé...  
Seifer: Bon, vous avez fini, vous deux?!  
Linoa: Tu devrais faire attention, Irvine. Selphie est un transsexuel! Si tu la fréquentes, t'es homo!  
Irvine: Mais... J'ai le droit d'aimer!  
Selphie: JE NE SUIS PAS TRAVESTIE!  
Irvine: Je peux vérifier, si tu veux!  
Selphie: Sala**!  
Squall: Bon, moi je me casse, qui m'aime me suive!  
Linoa: Ouhou! Selphie est un travelo!  
Irvine: Tu sais, je t'aime quand même...  
Seifer: Pathétique...  
Selphie: Ouuuin! Zell, attends-moi, j'arrive!  
Irvine: Non! Selphie, reviens! Mais si tu es un homme, je t'aime quand même... SELPHIE!  
Squall: Apparament, personne ne me suit... Personne ne m'aime?  
Seifer: C'est que tu comprends vite, toi.  
Linoa: C'est nul... Tout le monde est parti...  
Seifer: On est 3. Moi, je vous laisse tous les deux, je n'ai pas envie de continuer avec vous.  
Squall: Bon débarras!  
Linoa: Seifeurinounet! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Non! Reviens!  
Squall: Laisse-le faire...  
Linoa: Jamais! Moi je préfère quand il y a de la foule!  
Squall: Mais il est tout seul!  
Linoa: Pour moi, Seifer est une foule à lui tout seul, hihi...  
Squall: Je n'aime pas ce "hihi".   
Linoa: Ah bon?  
Squall: Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose, toi?  
Linoa: Qui, moi?  
Squall: Non, le pape.  
Linoa: T'es bizarre, toi... Bon, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi, moi! Seeeeeeifeeeeeeeeer!  
Squall: Bon, ben, je continue, moi...  
Squall: ...  
Squall: ...  
Squall: ...  
Squall: Hey, les mecs! Attendez-moi, j'arrive!  
Zell et Selphie: Ah! Toi aussi ils t'ont abandonnés?  
Squall: Euh... (Il regarde Zell et Selphie qui se tiennent par la main)... Vous sortez ensemble?  
Selphie: Mais non! On joue à "promenons-nous dans les bois, parce que le loup n'y est pas". Il faut se tenir par la main pour se promener!  
Squall: ... Hem.  
Selphie: Par contre il nous manque un loup... T'en connaîtrais pas un?  
Squall: Euh... Non.  
Zell: ....  
Selphie: Dommage.  
Zell: Ouais.  
Squall: Bon, ben, salut.  
Zell et Selphie: Salut, Squall.  
Selphie: Hé! Tu voudrais pas être le loup? Juste une micro-seconde!  
Squall: Mais non!  
Zell: Allez, s'il te plaît... "Il nous mangerai...."  
Squall: D'accord! attaque "Cannibale"!  
Scrunch, miam, scrhunck!  
Zell: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Selphie: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Zell: NON! Squall arrête ce n'est qu'un jeu! Aaaaïe..... Noooooonnn....  
Squall: Du calme. Ce n'était que les bruitages techniques.  
Zell: ... Ah?  
Selphie: Euh... Et cette larve bleue qui est en train de me bouffer le bras?  
Zell: Deeeeeeeeees moooooooooonstres!  
  
Le trio combattit avec acharnement la nuée de larves bleues (au nombre de 3). Maintenant, allons rejoindre Irvine, qui s'est fait jeté par tout le monde... Il vient d'arriver dans un village. Il voit une très jolie jeune femme, habillée très sexy, mais elle aussi avec un flingue... Ou plutôt deux.  
???: Bonjour! Bienvenue à Besaid!  
Irvine: Héhéhé... Salut poupée... Moi c'est Irvine. Tu sais, je connais pas encore les filles de ce village mais tu sais, on peut déjà faire plus ample connaissance, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire?  
???: (elle pointe un de ses flingues sur Irvine) Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire et tu as interêt de ne plus avoir ce comportement louche.   
Irvine: Hey! Petite, ne pointe pas cette chose sur moi, veux-tu? C'est très dangereux.  
???: (elle s'apprête à appuyer sur la gachette) Je n'aime pas les hommes de ton genre! Alors excuse-toi!  
Irvine: D'accord, d'accord, d'accord! Je m'excuse. Voilà, voilà! Je promets d'être sympa et même esclave si tel est ton désir!  
???: Oui! Je veux bien... (elle range son flingue et lui tend la main en souriant). Au fait, moi c'est Yuna ^_^. Alors? Tu veux être mon esclave?  
Irvine: Merde. Je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe!  
  
Laissons à part le pauvre Irvine, qui se fit emmener dans une maison. Voyons maintenant ce qui se passe avec Seifer et Linoa...  
  
Linoa: On est paumés, non?  
Seifer: Ta gueule.  
Linoa: Oui.. (elle se tait).... ..... Atchoum!  
Seifer: Ta gueule.  
Linoa: Mais j'éternuais, j'ai le droit, non?  
Seifer: Il ne s'agit pas d'avoir le droit ou non, il s'agit de se la FERMER.  
Linoa: Tu es vulgaire!  
Seifer: J'en ai rien à foutre.  
Linoa: T'as pas honte? Ya des enfants qui lise cette fic! (nda: je suis moi-même une enfant lol -_-)  
Seifer: M'en bat les ********.  
Linoa: Seifer! T'as pas honte?  
Seifer: Mais ferme-la!  
Linoa: Comment ais-je pu t'aimer, hein, dis-le moi?  
Seifer: J'en sais rien, moi! Comment je le saurais?  
Linoa: Ben, on a déjà fait TU-SAIS-QUOI, alors je pensais que...  
Seifer: Ah ouais, ce truc, là, le léchage de mes pieds?  
Linoa: Ils puaient vachement, c'était horrible...  
Seifer: Pauvre chou...  
Linoa: T'es nul! Je vais rejoindre Squall et tu continueras tout seul, comme un nul que tu es, pauvre type, sans aucune honte! Va rejoindre Fuujin et laisse-moi en paix!  
Seifer: T'as du vachement réfléchir pour sortir une phrase aussi longue...  
Linoa: ! Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiin! Squaaaalllllll où es-tu?  
Seifer: Pathétique... Allez casse-toi, je veux plus de toi!  
Linoa: Je ne me le ferais pas dire deux fois.  
Seifer: Bon débarras.  
Linoa: (elle lui tire la langue)  
Seifer: Pff.  
Linoa: ....  
Seifer: ....  
Seifer: Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour partir?  
Linoa: Euh... Tu t'excuses et je te pardonne?  
Seifer: Pauvre conne!  
Linoa: Mais....!  
Seifer: Ben quoi, c'est ma manière de m'excuser.  
Linoa: Ah bon. On se pardonne mutuellement?  
Seifer: T'es nulle. Tu te tais et tu la fermes.  
Linoa: Se taire et me la fermer, c'est pareil, non?  
Seifer: ta gueule!  
  
Irvine devint donc l'esclave de Yuna, Zell, Squall et Selphie arrivèrent enfin à tuer les larves bleues, et Linoa suivit donc Seifer, suivis d'une centaine de "ta gueule".  
  
Fin de la scène 2  
  
Un chtit commentaire? -- phary91@netcourrier.com   
Merci! Lullu91 


	3. Scène 3

Stupid Fantasy

Aahahaha ! Lol, nouvelle devise pour mes fics : « Plus tu mets du temps, plus c'est prenant ! » lol. -_-'' 

_Attention !__ Gros mots qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité … Des plus sensibles. (Loooooool ! Non, sérieusement, c'est vrai, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre après avoir lu la fic) Et attention à l'humour à 2 balles, c'est contagieux, je vous aurai prévenu._

**Scène 3 : « Travestiture, quelques idiots et un nouveau venu**

_Résumé de la scène précédente : Tout notre beau monde se trouve projeté sur une île bizarre appelée BESAID. Plusieurs groupes se font : Seifer et Linoa, Squall, Zell et Selphie, et enfin Irvine, tout seul, devient l'esclave d'une certaine YUNA… Quant à Squall et compagnie, ils ont battus des espèces de larves bleues. Et Seifer et Linoa ? Ils continuent leur chemin, avec du bavardage à tout épreuve. (Seifer : Ta gueule !)_

_Maintenant, retrouvons Squall et compagnie…_

Selphie : Aaaah… Ils étaient durs à battre, ces machins. 

Zell : Ouais. J'ai fait « scan », j'ai vu qu'ils étaient niveau 3. Trois ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est encore plus qu'Ultimécia, non ? 

Squall : Ouais… Mais bon, nous sommes des héros de jeux vidéo, et bien entendu, les héros ne perdent jamais.

Selphie : Sauf quand ils tombent amoureux et font _des choses  d'amoureux _(ricanements)… _N'est-ce pas_, cher leader ? (Coup d'œil douteux)

Squall : Surtout quand on est travelo,_ n'est-ce pas_ ? 

Zell : C'est bizarre, mais je me sens bizarrement fixé, là…

Squall et Selphie : T'es travesti ?????

Zell : Mais ! Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

Selphie : Ch'ais pas, tu dis que tu te sens fixé à la soi-disante question débile de notre soi-disant crétin de soi-disant héro… 

Squall : C'est normal, Zell, Selphie est _soi-disant _travelo…

Zell : Ces rumeurs… Etaient donc vraies ?!

Selphie : Maaaaaaiheuuuuh ! Le problème c'est pas MOI c'est la travestiture de ZELL ! 

Zell : Travestiture ? N'importe quoi, on dit « travestition », pas « travestiture ». 

Squall : Quelle bande de travelos tarés…

Zell et Selphie, brandissant poing et nunchaku : Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Squall : Je disais : Quel gang de grelots yéyé. 

Selphie : C'est sensé signifier quelque chose ?

Squall : Oui ! C'est des travel… Grelots qui se travestiss… Euh ! Qui rebondissent en de joyeux bébés…Je voulais dire yéyés. 

Zell : Mouais. Je n'y comprends toujours pas grand-chose.

Selphie : Moi non plus. 

Zell : ça doit être un codage codé.

Squall : Un codage codé… ? 

Selphie : Oui, ou un langage parlé… C'est peu clair, quoi.

Zell : ouais.

Squall : Un langage parlé… ? (C'est quoi ces cons de travelos ?)

Zell : …

Selphie : …

Squall : …

Selphie : Euh… Si on arrêtait de dormir ?

Zell : Je suis partant.

Squall : Quelle bande de cons…

Zell : Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, encore ? 

Squall : On est réveillés depuis tout à l'heure et on marche depuis une demi-heure ! 

Selphie : Mais !... J'aurais juré que c'était un rêve.

Zell : Moi, j'ai rêvé qu'on disait que j'étais travesti… C'était assez horrible.

Selphie : Ah bon ? Toi aussi ?

Squall : Mais quelle bande de cons ! Mais de cons…

Selphie : Au lieu de traiter les honnêtes gens, lève-toi et marche, allez, remue-toi !

Squall (se donne un coup de gunblade) : Gaaah… Deux vrais cons… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'en trouver…

Zell : Noooon, Squall, pourquoi tu t'es tranché le ventre ?!

Selphie : Squall ! Si tu vis, dis quelque chose ! Soin - !! (*c'est encore moins bien que Soin)

Squall : Quelque chose. Soin -. 

Selphie : Ah, ça va, il vit. Tu viens, Zell ? On a une mission, NOUS.

Squall : ???  
Selphie : Héhéhé…

Squall : Hein ? Quelle mission ?

Selphie : Une mission POUR LES HEROS ! N'est-ce pas, Zell ?

Zell : Une mission ? Ah bon ? (Complètement largué)

Selphie : Putain Zell ! Je t'avais fait un clin d'œil ! On devait jouer le jeu pour larguer Squall, t'as tout fait raté…

Squall : Le travelo se met à dire des gros mots…

Zell : ???? (Complètement largué)

Selphie : Maiheuh ! Squall, t'es CON !

Squall: Moi? Con? Et vous, alors? Votre Q.I. ne doit pas dépasser 2… 

Selphie : Oui, mais nous, au moins, on en a, du Q.I. !

Zell : C'est quoi  du cu-y ? ? Ça se mange ?  (Complètement largué)

Squall : Ah, misère… Selphie, s'il te plaît, sois gentil. Passe-moi ton nunchaku.

Selphie : Tu veux te suicider ? – Et d'abord je suis une fille – 

Squall : Oui.

Selphie : Je peux t'aider, s'il te plaîîîîîîît !!!

Squall : Ah, j'ai subitement envie de rester en vie.

Zell : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? (Complètement largué)

_Laissons-les, le proverbe est bien connu : qui se ressemble, restent entre eux. (Ah ? Vous ne connaissez pas ce dicton ?) Rejoignons maintenant Irvine, qui est devenu esclave d'une certaine « Yuna »… _

_Yuna a amené Irvine dans une maison de pierre assez grande, dans la chambre …_

Irvine : Oh,  c'est ta chambre ?

Yuna : Approche-toi du lit.

Irvine : Tu sais, bien que tu ne me déplaises pas, je pense qu'il faudrait un peu plus de temps pour PASSER A L'ACTE, histoire de se connaître, de flirter…

Yuna : Baisse-toi.

Irvine : Quoi ?! Maintenant ? C'est toi qui veut… enfin, tu vois, quoi, dominer, ou… Enfin, quoi… Enfin, j'ai rien contre, mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit… 

Yuna : Penche-toi sous le lit.

Irvine : Guh ?? Aucune fille ne m'a jamais demandé ça… Quoi que, je n'ai jamais eu de copines, donc, alors… Donc, je me penche sous le lit, comme ça ? Tu ne veux pas que je voie ?

Yuna : Prend le balai.

Irvine : UN BALAI ???? Hem ! Soit… Euh !! C'est bizarre, euh… Oui, tu aimes donner des ordres, toi, mais quand même… Un balai … Hem, euh… C'est assez pas trop très court, tu vois, un balai, hem… 

Yuna : Allez, maintenant, va dehors et nettoie la cours !

Irvine : KWOOOÂ ???? C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Mais je croyais que !...

Yuna : Tu es mon esclave, et les esclaves, ça balaie les cours. Allez, dépêche-toi, je te donne dix minutes pour tout nettoyer. Et gare à toi si je vois un mouton !!!

Irvine : Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Yuna (pointe ses deux flingues sur la tempe d'Irvine) : MOUTON DE POUSSIERE, patate ! Et n'essaie pas de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi, tu risquerais de le coûter très cher…

Irvine : Guh, c'est pas marrant, ça… Je pensais à quelque chose de plus moins trop mieux, quoi…

Yuna : Tu pensais à quoi, gros vicieux ?

Irvine : Moi ?? A rien !

Yuna (pointe ses deux flingues sur la tempe d'Irvine) : MENS PAS ! Ici, la loi, c'est moi. Alors quand je te demande quelque chose, tu n'as pas à discuter ! TU DOIS ME REPONDRE ! Compris ?

Irvine : Mouais.

Yuna : Mouais qui ?

Irvine : Mouais… Madame ?

Yuna : Mais !! Je ne suis pas encore mariée !! L'autre fou, là, Seymour, c'était du faux ! Il ne me voulait même pas pour amour !

Irvine : Quel obsédé.

Yuna : Obsédé… ? Seymour …? Ahahahaha, tu te trompes de personne, toi ! Allez, esclave, nettoie la cours au lieu de dire des conneries !

Irvine : Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir par les filles ?

_ Laissons Irvine balayer la cour, pendant ce temps, deux personnes visitent l'île, à la recherche de quelques formes de vie… Je parle de Seifer et de Linoa, bien entendu._

Seifer : …

Linoa : …

Seifer : …

Linoa : …

Seifer : …

Linoa: C'est encore loin?

Seifer: ta gueule.

Linoa : Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Seifer : Je fais ce que je veux.

Linoa : Non, et puis d'abord moi aussi, je fais ce que je veux ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un ex leader qui se prend pour je sais pas quoi !

Seifer : Tu ne reçois d'ordre de personne ? Toi ?

Linoa : Parfaitement.

Seifer : Laisse-moi rire… Couchée ! (Linoa se couche) Assise ! (Linoa s'assoit) Donne la patte (Linoa tend la main droite). Debout ! (Linoa se relève)

Seifer : Tu ne reçois d'ordres de personnes, toi, hein ? Laisse-moi rire encore une fois.

Linoa : Mais… Rah, tu m'énerves. Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tais, na.

Seifer : C'est ça, ta gueule.

Linoa : Hey !! Regarde ! Y a quelqu'un près d'un lac !!!

Seifer : Ta gueule.

Le quelqu'un : Bonjour ! Vous êtes nouveau, dans le coin ?

Seifer : Connard.

Linoa : Ne l'écoutez pas, il est con. 

Le quelqu'un : Ah, ok… Comment vous appelez-vous, mademoiselle ?

Linoa : Linoa ! Et vous ?

Le quelqu'un : Je peux te tutoyer ?

Linoa : Euh, oui.

Le quelqu'un : Cool !

Linoa : Et moi ?

Le quelqu'un : Oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Wakka.

Linoa : C'est pas le nom d'une chanson pour enfants, ça ? Tu sais, là, sur TF1 jeunesse, le tube de 2002…

Wakka : Ah ? Je ne crois pas. 

Seifer : Bon ! Je commence à en avoir marre, moi !

Linoa : Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller, rien ne t'oblige de rester avec nous.

Seifer : Et pourquoi c'est moi qui partirai, hein ?

Wakka : (se met discrètement derrière eux et les pousse dans l'eau) Plouf ! Ahahahahahahahahaha !

Seifer : Enculé !

Linoa : Hiiiiiiii ! Au secours ! Je ne sais pas nager !

Wakka : ahahaha…

Linoa : Hiiiiiiiiii ! Gloups, gloups (elle commence à couler)

Wakka : Linoa… ?

Linoa : (coule et ne bouge plus)

Wakka : LINOA !! ATTENDS JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !

_C'est ainsi que se finit la scène 3. Linoa va-t-elle se noyer (lol) ? Zell et Selphie sont-ils réellement travestis ? Yuna est-elle une obsédée ?_

_Vous le saurez peut-être dans le prochain épisode ! _

_Lullu91 _

_Ps : ne faites pas attention à ce que j'ai dit… C'est n'importe quoi lol ^^._


	4. Scène 4

Stupid Fantasy

_Je reviens à l'assaut avec la scène n° 4 !!! Yiiiiaaaah !!_

_Comme d'hab, je préviens les lecteurs qui risqueraient de ne pas aimer les gros mots : il y en a moins dans cette scène, mais y en a quand même. Je ne mets pas d'astérisques car je trouve que cela gâcherait la fanfic (d'ailleurs, je me moque de ce thème dans un certain moment de cette certaine fic…hahaha…) Cependant, j'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour qu'il y en ai moins…donc voilà._

_Encore un petit mot (désolée, je suis bavarde…) : Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur (snif). Merciiiiiiiii, c'est grâce à vous que je le dois, ce pauvre chapitre 4 de cette fic dégénérée…Merci… (Au fait : y'en a beaucoup qui ont réagis sur ma phrase « et attention à l'humour à 2 balles, c'est contagieux »… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?! O_o'') _

**Scène 4 : **Pris en flagrant délit !!! 

_Résumé des scènes précédentes : Squall et tous les autres (sauf Quistis) arrivèrent dans un monde bizarre. Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes, Squall restant avec Selphie et Zell, laissant Irvine tout seul qui devint l'esclave de Yuna, et Linoa et Seifer qui firent la rencontre d'un blagueur qui est en train de noyer Linoa… C'est Wakka !_

_Trêve de bavardage inutile, allons voir si Linoa va se noyer, et si Seifer et Wakka pourront la sauver à temps…_

Linoa : Iiiiiiih ! Iiiiih ! Je me noie ! Au secours, je ne sais pas nager ! Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir… (gloups gloups) S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un ! Je ne veux pas me noyer ! C'est trop bête… Au secours ! A l'aide ! Aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon ! Au secours !!!

Seifer : Tu vas la fermer, oui ?!

Linoa : Mais… Je me noie…

Seifer : Mon oeil que tu te noies ! Tu as pied !

Linoa : Oui, mais je me noie quand même…

Seifer : Y a pas à dire, t'es douée.

Wakka : Je vais te sauver, Linoa !

Linoa : Gloups ! Gloups !

Seifer : C'est dommages, Wakka : elle est déjà au fond de l'eau.

Wakka : Non ! Linoa ! Bon, je saute ! Banzaiiii ! (Plouf) Linoa ! Où es-tu ? Non ! Je ne la vois pas !

Seifer : Tu es en train de lui marcher dessus.

Wakka : AaaAaaAAah ! Excuse-moi Linoa, je suis désolé…

Linoa : … 

Wakka : Linoa ?... ça va ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir fait mal, allez, ouvre les yeux…

Seifer : Fais pas la conne, Linoa.

Linoa : …

Seifer : Si elle est morte, tu vas me le payer…

Wakka : Mais je t'assure que mon orteil l'a à peine touché, je te jure ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si fragile, moi, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal…

Seifer : Mais je ne te parle pas de ça, imbécile ! Elle est morte noyée, crétin ! 

Wakka : …Ah… ?

Seifer : Mais quel con… Linoa, pardonne-lui. Il est con, mais ce n'est sûrement pas de sa faute. 

Linoa : …

Wakka : Je t'en supplie, Linoa, ouvre les yeux !

Linoa : Oui ? Qu'y a t'il ?

Wakka : Linoa ! Tu es vivante!

Linoa: Ahahahaha! C'était une blague!

Wakka : Ah bon ? Tu es morte ?

Seifer : Elle ne te parle pas de ça, abruti ! Elle faisait semblant d'être morte.

Wakka : Linoa… Tu as ressuscité… Je n'y crois pas !!!

Linoa : Mais, je n'étais pas morte.

Wakka : Miracle !

Seifer : Va te faire voir ! Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle faisait semblant ?!

Wakka : C'est vraiment bien… Je suis soulagé, Linoa…

Seifer : T'es con, vraiment.

Linoa : Tu es si gentil, Wakka…

Seifer : De quoi, il est gentil ? Il est con ! 

Linoa : Et alors ? 

Wakka : Ouais, et alors ? Linoa ressuscite puis toi, tu m'envoies balader, espèce de … De…

Seifer : Oui… ?

Wakka : De… De crétin !

Linoa : Ahahaha ! Bien fait pour toi, Seifer !

Seifer : Waah, quelle insulte, je suis terriblement vexé, tes mots me vont droit au cœur. 

Wakka : Tu n'avais qu'à me prendre au sérieux au lieu de te moquer de moi, non mais…

Seifer : Connard.

Linoa : Tu es trop grossier, Seifer !

Wakka : Pff ! Ton insulte ne vaut rien comparé à la mienne.

Seifer : Fils de… 

Linoa : TAIS-TOI !

Seifer : Ben quoi ? J'avais le droit de le traiter de fils de crétins, ce n'est pas grossier. 

Linoa : ça l'est quand même !

Wakka : C'est pas juste ! C'est toujours moi que l'on traite.

Linoa : Hélas. Tu sais, Seifer est comme ça avec moi, aussi. Il est vulgaire, violent, méchant, orgueilleux et macho.

Seifer : Pff !

Wakka : Pourquoi tu traînes avec lui, alors ?

Linoa : Parce que c'est mon amoureux ♥.

Wakka : Ah ? C'est ton amoureux ? 

Seifer : Ah bon ?

Linoa : Oui, c'est mon amoureux. Je l'aime beaucoup, même si il est vulgaire, violent, méchant, orgueilleux et macho.

Seifer : On aura compris que je suis vulgaire, violent et tout le tsoin-tsoin… 

Wakka : Seifer, c'est ton amoureux ?! Tu n'as pas de chance ! (Dommage…)

Seifer : C'est clair. Je n'ai pas de chance.

Linoa : Et oui.

Seifer : …

Wakka :...

Linoa : …

Wakka : Euh… Y'a un village, pas loin… Je vous y amène ? 

Linoa : Ouuuuiiii !

Seifer : C'est quoi ce « Ouuuuiiii ! » douteux ?

Linoa : Hein… ?

Wakka : Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (Complètement paumé)

_Dans un silence incroyable, Wakka les amenèrent au village de Besaid. Laissons-les, comme d'habitude, au meilleur de l'action, pour retrouver les deux trave… Euh, je voulais dire Selphie et Zell, en compagnie de Squall, qui se dirigeaient on ne sait où… _

Selphie : J'en ai marre de marcher…

Zell : J'ai faim.

Squall : …

Selphie : On est bientôt arrivé ?

Zell : Ah… Et ces bretzels… Que seul les (jolies) cuisinières de la BGU savaient faire… 

Selphie : J'ai des cloques partout sur le corps, tellement que j'ai mal aux pieds ! Elles sont partout, maintenant, c'est horrible…

Squall (hurle) : Vous allez vous taire, oui ?!

Selphie : Oh, ça va, monsieur le leader ! Pas besoin de hurler comme ça…

Squall : D'abord, ça ne va pas, et puis d'abord, je hurle si je veux !

Selphie : ça fait quand même deux « d'abord ».

Zell : Légèrement grillés sur le dessus, pour faire ressortir le côté croustillant… Miam…

Squall : J'en ai vraiment ras le bol de vous ! Je me casse !

Selphie : Mais… ? 

Squall : Y'a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! C'est pas deux travelos qui vont faire la loi, d'abord.

Zell : Et à l'intérieur, c'est si moelleux…

Selphie : On n'est pas des travelos, et puis, c'est la troisième fois que tu dis « d'abord ».

Squall : Et alors ? 

Zell : Miam…

Selphie : Et puis va t'en, si c'est ça que tu veux, moi je m'en fous, na ! 

Squall : C'est ça, je me casse !

Zell : Hé, au fait… Regardez, y'a un village, là ! 

Squall et Selphie : Kwwwoââââ ? 

Zell : Si on y allait ? Il y a peut-être des bretzels ? 

_C'est ainsi que nos trois zéros se dirigèrent vers ce petit village, qui n'est rien d'autres que « Besaid »… _

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_A ce moment-là, chez Yuna (où Irvine était toujours esclave, d'ailleurs)…_

Yuna : Et tu as bien intérêt à bien ranger cette chambre, (pointe un de ses flingues sur la tempe d'Irvine) sinon… Gare à toi.

Irvine : Oui, oui… (Dans quel pétrin je me suis mis ?)

Irvine : …

Yuna : (chante) ♫

Irvine : Euh…

Yuna : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Irvine : Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça… ? (Pointe une petite culotte blanche à fleurs) 

Yuna : (rougit) Heeeeey ! Où est-ce que t'a trouvé ça ?! (Prends la culotte et la jette par la fenêtre) 

Irvine : Ben, en rangeant… 

Yuna : (Pointe un de ses flingues sur la tempe d'Irvine) Tu ne tiens pas à la vie, c'est ça ?! 

Irvine : Mais, je n'ai rien fait d'autres que de ranger, je le jure !

_(À ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte) _

Irvine : Ouf, sauvé…

Yuna : (ouvre la porte) Oui ?

Squall : Je pense que ceci vous appartient… (Lui donne la petite culotte) 

Yuna : (rougit) Aaaaaaargh ! Je ne veux plus que l'on touche à mes vêtements INTIMES ! (jette la petite culotte dans une armoire) 

Selphie : (entre dans la maison) Mais… Que faisiez-vous, pour jeter des culottes par la fenêtre… ? (Avance un peu dans la maison, et voit Irvine, essayant de coincer dans une armoire une pile de sous-vêtements) 

Irvine : Selphie… ?

Selphie : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Irvine et la jeune femme étaient en train… 

Zell : (qui est entré dans la maison) Etaient en train de quoi ? (Voit Irvine) Tiens, salut, Irvine. Tu collectionnes les sous-vêtements féminins ? 

Squall : Tain', Irvine… Faire ça avec une inconnue… 

Yuna : Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer, vous ?! (Devenue rouge comme une tomate)

Selphie, Squall, Zell : (regard douteux) 

Irvine : …

Yuna : …

Selphie : …

Squall : …

Zell : ???

Irvine : ON A PAS FAIT CE QUE VOUS IMAGINEZ !!!

Selphie : (fond en larme) T'es qu'un obsédé, Irvine ! J'avais confiance en toi… 

Yuna : …

Squall : Mon dieu…

Zell : Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, là. 

Irvine : Mais puisque je vous dis que l'on a RIEN FAIT…

Yuna : (murmure) Je commence à en avoir marre, là.

(Tout le monde est en train d'hurler, certains parce qu'Irvine est –d'après eux- un obsédé, d'autres parce qu'ils n'ont rien faits)

Yuna : (tire avec ses flingues dans le plafond) SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE ! 

(Tout le monde se tait)

_Soudain, le plafond tremble, et commence à tomber…_

Squall : Aaaaaaaah ! Vite, allons-nous en avant de mourir ! 

Selphie : On parlera de tout ça tout à l'heure, Irvine… Snif. 

Tous : AAaaAAAaaAAAh !

**Fin de la scène 4**

****

_Bwahahahaha arf arf ! ! J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ^^. Sacrés Irvine et Yuna, tiens… Est-ce qu'elle va avoir un bébé ? (baffe) Nan, je rigolais !!! _

_Bref… Si vous voulez me laisser un petit commentaire, envoyez-moi un mot à : phary91@netcourrier.com . Merci ^^. (Et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyés des mails pour mes fanfics en général, merci beaucoup ^_^) _


	5. Scène 5

Stupid Fantasy

_2 mois après la sortie de la scène 4, je me décide enfin à écrire la scène 5… Bon, ben bonne lecture ^^. Encore désolée -_-''_

**Bonus 1** _: Pourquoi_ _Quistis ne participe pas à ce crossover _? Réponse : Parce que je l'aime pô. Looooool ! 

__

Scène 5 : Les cigognes et les bébés 

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Tout les persos principaux de FF8 (sauf Quistis) se retrouvent plongés dans l'univers de FF10  après avoir ouvert une étrange porte […]. Là, 2 groupes se forment : Squall avec Zell et Selphie, et Linoa et Seifer. Quant à Irvine, il devient l'esclave de Yuna après l'avoir draguée… Entre temps, Seifer et Linoa rencontrent Wakka, qui les amène à Besaid (où est Irvine et Yuna…), et Squall et compagnie, par un étrange hasard, retrouve le village de Besaid également._

_ Le beau monde se retrouve chez Yuna, mais après un malentendu, le toit de la maison s'effondre, et tout le monde sort en catastrophe…_

Linoa et Selphie : AAaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAh !!!! 

Zell : Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiih !!!! 

Irvine et Wakka : Mon dieeeeuuuu ! 

Squall (hurle) : Taisez-vous !!! On vient de sortir de la maison, y'a plus besoin de crier, crétins !

Linoa, Selphie, Zell, Irvine et Wakka: Ah...? Bon...?

Wakka: On est vivants!!!!

Tous (sauf Seifer et Squall) : Ouaaaaaiiis ! Vive la vie !!!! C'est cool ! Super ! hahaha ! _[et_ _patati et patata…]_

Seifer : VOS GUEULES, BORDEL ! 

Linoa : Rabat-joie… 

Selphie : Hé, mais au fait, en ce qui concerne Irvine et la madame…

Wakka : …

Squall : …

Linoa : …

Zell : ???

Seifer : (s'en fout complètement) 

Irvine : Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! J'étais juste son ESCLAVE…

Selphie : Hiiiiiiiiii !!!! Berk ! C'est dégoûtant ! Non seulement vous avez fait… Mais en plus avec des pratiques HORRIBLES !

Squall : Je savais que t'étais un grand dragueur, Irvine, mais à ce point… 

Zell : Mais ils ont fait quoi ? Et d'abord c'est quoi un esclave ?!

Seifer : (reste hors sujet) 

Yuna : IRVINE ! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!_(pointe ces deux flingues sur le ventre d'Irvine)_

_Yuna s'apprête à tirer, mais Linoa s'interpose…_

Yuna : Qu'est-ce tu veux, toi ? Tu veux mourir aussi ?!

Linoa : Mais je vous croie, moi…

Yuna et Irvine : Vrai ?!

Linoa : Mais oui… Si vous vous aimez vraiment beaucoup… C'est normal que vous envisagiez d'avoir un bébé…

Selphie : Ah beh oui, c'est normal !

Wakka : Linoa a raison…

Zell : Mais moi je croyais que les bébés naissaient dans des choux que les cigognes apportaient ?

Squall : Laisse tomber, Zell… 

Yuna (hurle) : MAIS NOUS N'AVONS RIEN FAIT ! COMBIEN DE FOIS VA-T-IL FALLOIR VOUS LE DIRE, HEIN ?! VOUS ETES QUE DES OBSEDES QUI NE PENSENT QU'A CA ! JE VOUS DETESTE ! VOUS AVEZ RUINE MA VIE ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! VOUS AUREZ TELLEMENT MAL QUE VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR TELLEMENT JE VOUS AURAI TUE ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ET A COMMENCER PAR TOI, IRVINE ! SANS TOI, RIEN DE CETTE AFFREUSE TRAGEDIE NE SE SERAIT PASSE ! NYARK NYARK NYARK ! _(vise Irvine)_

Selphie : Elle est folle ?

Linoa : Sûrement.

Zell (s'adresse à Wakka) : Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Wakka : Moi c'est Wakka, et toi ?

Zell : Moi c'est Zell.

Wakka : Cool comme nom !

Zell : Ouais, le tien il est pas mal, aussi. 

Yuna : … Hey ! Vous permettez que je vous tue ?!

Wakka : Attends, Yuna ! Tu ne voies pas que je suis en train de parler ?

Zell : Donc elle s'appelle Yuna ? Quelle mal élevée ! 

Wakka : C'est de naissance… 

Zell : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au fait, t'aimes les bretzels ?

Wakka : J'adore ! C'est trop bon !

Yuna : SILENCE QUAND JE VEUX FAIRE UN MASSACRE !!!! (_tire dans le ciel)_

Selphie (chuchote à Linoa) : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Linoa : Je ne sais pas…

_Soudainement, le ciel commence à tomber…_

Squall : Ah ! Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête ! Tous aux abris !

 __

_Tous se réfugient dans une maison… Où ils trouvent une étrange femme en train d'accoucher._

Selphie : IRVINE ! TU L'AS FAIT AUSSI AVEC LA MADAME ???! … 

Irvine : Kwwwwwwoooââ ?! Mais je ne la connais même pas, cette bonne femme ! 

Selphie : Et en plus il est vulgaire… Yuna, tues-le s'il te plaît. 

Yuna (charge ses flingues) : Avec plaisir Selphie…

Selphie : (comment elle connaît mon nom cette folle ?) 

Zell : (s'adresse à la femme en train d'accoucher) Madame !!! Pourquoi avez-vous mangé le chou que la cigogne a apporté ?! Après vous vous étonnez d'être constipée ! Vous avez **_mangé le bébé _**! 

La femme : Ouf Ouf… Argh… Argh… Mais qu'est-ce que vous (argh argh) racontez, vous ? Ouf… (Soudain, le bébé sort d'un coup) KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIILLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (hurlement sauvage)

Squall (s'adresse à Seifer) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Seifer : T'occupes…

Linoa : Qu'il est miiiiiiignooooon le bébé ! 

Zell : ça ? Mignon ? Mais il est horrible ce bébé !

Bébé : Ouuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! 

(Les sages femmes coupent le cordon ombilical) 

Bébé : ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiin ! Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiin ! 

Selphie : Irvine… Tu m'as trahie…

Yuna : Tuons-le ensemble !

Irvine : Mais… 

La sage-femme (pendant ce temps-là…) : Comment voulez-vous appeler le bébé ?

La femme : (respire difficilement) Wakka…. Junior…

Selphie : KWOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA ?!

Wakka (se précipite vers l'étrange femme) : Lulu ! Je suis si fier de toi ! 

Yuna : (s'adresse au couple) : Toutes mes félicitations… 

Lulu : Merci, Yuna… 

Selphie : Je… Je ne comprends plus très bien… Wakka ??? Et cette femme ??? Bébé ??? 

Yuna : Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, ils sont mariés depuis bientôt trois ans… 

Linoa (pleure à chaudes larmes) : Ouuuuiiiin ! Comme c'est mignon !!! 

Squall : Bon… Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser les… les « mariés » tous seuls…

Selphie : Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ? Pour qu'ils fassent un deuxième bébé ?

Seifer : Pfff… Ce sont des choses de grands, Selphie, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Linoa : C'est trop mignon… Seifer, on fait un bébé ♥? 

Squall : Linoa, tais-toi…

Seifer : Bon, moi, je me casse. 

Squall : Ouais, moi aussi. 

Selphie (un peu triste) : Oui, moi aussi…

Irvine : Ah… ça fait du bien de n'être coupable de rien…

Yuna : Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

_Ils laissèrent Wakka et Lulu « admirer le joli bébé » comme dirait Linoa… Laissant un vide chez les uns… _

Selphie : (soupir…) …

_… Et un enthousiasme certains chez les autres._

Linoa : C'est trop mignon ! Seifer, marions-nous ! Allez ! On fait un bébé ??

_Tandis que d'autres restaient hors sujet…_

Zell : Je ne comprends plus rien… C'est la cigogne qui a apporté le chou… Alors que vient faire Wakka dans cette histoire ? Cette Lulu tromperait la cigogne avec Wakka ? … Mais non, vu qu'ils sont mariés, Wakka et Lulu… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ???! 

_D'autres abrégeaient leur souffrance._

Seifer : Ta gueule, Zell. 

_Laissant d'autres dans un mutisme certains. _

Squall : …

…. …. …. **_Ils vécurent tous heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_**….. 

**_FIN_**

****

Yuna : IRVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !!!!

Irvine : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? 

….. 

**_Fin_**

**__**

Selphie : C'est un peu triste, quand même… 

Yuna : De quoi ?

Selphie : (rougit) euh !... De rien ! 

Yuna : héhéhé… Toi, t'es amoureuse ! 

Selphie : N'importe quoi !

Yuna : Selphie est amoureuse ! Selphie est amoureuse ! Selphie est amoureuse !

Irvine : De moi, j'espère ?

Selphie : Noooooooooon ! 

**_J'AI DIT : « Ils vécurent tous heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » C'EST LA FIN, ARRETEZ DE PARLER !_**

****

Tous : TA GUEULE ! 

****

****

**_A suivre… _**

****

_… … … J'ai comme l'impression que ce chapitre est… Enfin je ne sais pas trop… Il laisse un vide dans mon cœur… Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire est vraiment à suivre, je ne finirai pas la fic comme ça ! Ça serait trop cruel… Lol ! ne me frappez pas !!! Bon, ben, bye, à la revoyure jusqu'au prochain épisode !_

_Ou envoyez-moi un mail à phary91@wanadoo.fr . _

_                                                               Lullu91_

_P.S : et encore merci à tous vos mails d'encouragements… C'est si gentil… Snif. _


	6. Scène 6

Stupid Fantasy

_Tchô ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fanfic aussi débile puisse aller si loin ! _Wakka_ : ça mérite une bonne baffe ! _

_AAAAAIIIEUH !!! Wakka, c'est une REBELLION ! C'est MOI qui écris, toi tu obéis ! T'as pas à me donner des baffes ! Espèce de Fou ! Nul au Blitzball ! Bwahahahaha ! **(**_**TT**_) Euh, faites pas attention lol ^^'''' _

_Excusez-moi pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour publier ce chapitre… Je suis nulle, je sais -_-''… _

**_Je préviens à tous que ce chapitre est aussi (voire un peu plus ^^'') VULGAIRE (dans le sens où y'a beaucoup de gros mots… Vous vous imaginiez quoi, hein ? Obsédés !) que les précédents. Attention aux jeunes lecteurs !_**

**Bonus n°2 **: quand verra-t-on les personnages de FFIX ? Hahahaha ! Vous risquez d'avoir une bonne surprise ^^ ! 

**Mini-bonus** : (précision) les persos de FFX sont en fait ceux de FFX-2… Mais juste les anciens, pas les nouveaux ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrits, c'est super sympa ! _D'ailleurs, ce qui est pas sympa,ce de mettre plusieurs mois pour écrire un chapitre… Désolée !_

Scène 6 : L'arrivée de la Fashion Victim & téléportation 

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Tout les persos principaux de FF8 (sauf Quistis) se retrouvent plongés dans l'univers de FF10 après avoir ouvert une étrange porte […]. Là, 2 groupes se forment : Squall avec Zell et Selphie, et Linoa et Seifer. Quant à Irvine, il devient l'esclave de Yuna après l'avoir draguée… Entre temps, Seifer et Linoa rencontrent Wakka, qui les amène à Besaid (où est Irvine et Yuna…), et Squall et compagnie, par un étrange hasard, trouve le village de Besaid également._

_ Le beau monde se retrouve chez Yuna, qui après une dispute, se retrouvent dans une maison où ils rencontrent Lulu qui est en train d'accoucher. C'est Wakka le père… _

Selphie : Beuh… Je ne savais pas que Wakka avait déjà… 

Linoa : Déjà quoi ???

Squall : Hem. 

Seifer : C'est normal que tu ne le saches pas, espèce d'idiote !

Selphie : Je te déteste, Seifer !!! T'es méchant…

Irvine : Moi, je préfère ne rien dire sinon ça va encore me retomber dessus…

Tous : Ta gueule !

Irvine : Qu'est-ce que je disais… 

Zell : Mais… Qu'est-ce que Wakka vient faire dans cette histoire ? La véritable responsable c'est la CIGOGNE. Je n'arrête pas de le répéter, mais personne ne m'écoute…

Tous : Ta gueule !

Zell : Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Selphie : …

Irvine : …

Zell : …

Squall : …

Seifer : …

Linoa : Qui veut faire un bébé avec moi ?

Seifer : LINOA !!!

Linoa : Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un bébé mignon tout plein que moi je n'en ai pas envie non plus !!!

Seifer : Mais on ne fait pas un bébé avec n'importe qui, pauvre abrutie !

Linoa : Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? 

Seifer : Rah… Je laisse tomber…

Linoa : (s'adresse à Squall) Dis, Squall, tu veux pas faire un bébé avec moi ??? S'il te plaîîîît !!!

Squall (rougit) : Linoa, laisse tomber cette histoire de bébé…

Selphie : …

Zell : (Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent… Si Linoa veut un bébé, il suffit de demander à une cigogne, ce n'est pas si compliqué... Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le demande à Squall ? Squall serait une cigogne… ?)

Irvine : Mais au fait, où est Yuna ?

???: Bonne question ! Moi aussi je la cherche… 

_Tous se retournent. Une fille, les regarde, simplement habillée d'un maillot de bain/mini-jupe avec une écharpe super « style »…_

Irvine : Gaaaaaaaaah !!!!

???: Ben quoi ?

Selphie : Ouah ! Trop fort, t'es habillée à la dernière mode ! Ça c'est la classe !!!

Linoa : Tu l'as acheté où ???

Squall (murmure à Seifer) : Mon Dieu…

Seifer (murmure à Squall) : Tu l'as dis…

Zell : Pourquoi t'es toute nue ???

??? (Rougit) : JE NE SUIS PAS TOUTE NUE !!! JE SUIS HABILLEE A LA DERNIERE MODE, MOI !

Linoa : La chance… Moi je suis habillée pareil depuis au moins 3 ou 4 ans… 

???: Tes parents t'ont rien acheté depuis ce temps ?

Linoa : Ben… Tiens, c'est vrai ça, je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Demander à papa !

Selphie : Et comment font les gens qui n'ont pas de parents ?

??? : Ben moi je dis que c'est pas de chance ! Hahahahaha !

Zell : (Faudra que j'espionne Squall… Il nous dit pas tout…) –s'adresse à la nouvelle venue- T'es qui, toi ?

??? : (Éclate de rire) Moi, j'suis Rikku ! On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, car ici, tout le monde me connaît ! (Éclate de rire) 

Seifer (murmure à Squall) : Et le trottoir aussi, elle le connaît…

Squall (murmure à Seifer en rougissant) : HEEEE ! Mais t'as pas honte de dire ça ! Y'a des enfants qui nous écoutent !

Seifer (voix normale) : Que les enfants aillent se faire foutre ! 

Linoa, indignée : Maaaaaaiheuuuuuuuuh Seiiiiiiifer qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire des choses pareilles ?!

Seifer : Je comprends que ça t'ait choqué… T'as que 4 ans et demie dans ta tête. 

Linoa : Même pas vrai ! J'ai au moins 6 ans ! 

Squall : …

Seifer : …

Zell (regarde discrètement Squall –enfin c'est ce qu'il croit), s'adresse à Rikku : Moi je m'appelle Zell Dinch !

Rikku : Bwahahaha ! Un de ces noms !

Zell (regarde discrètement Squall) : … 

Squall : Zell, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu me regardes ?

Linoa : Il veut peut-être un bébé ?

Squall : LINOA, TAIS-TOI !

Linoa : Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

(Entre-temps, Rikku a fait les présentations avec Selphie)

Rikku : Hey, Linoa, tu m'as pas l'air très intelligente, si ? 

Linoa : Mais euh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis gentille, MOI ! (Regarde Seifer avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus) 

Seifer : Gentille, mais conne, hélas. 

Linoa : (bouillit de rage) RAAAAAAH ! J'en ai marre ! Je m'en vais, moi ! Je suis pas bête, moi ! Moi, je suis gentille, na ! 

(Elle s'en va vers un bar du village) 

Seifer : Et voilà, elle va encore se mettre à chialer… Mais quelle pisseuse, cette fille ! 

Rikku : T'es qu'un obsédé ! 

Seifer : C'est ça, mais oui… 

Selphie (tapote dans le dos de Rikku) : Ne fais pas attention Rikku, Seifer est comme ça avec tout le monde. 

Rikku : Je vois… 

Squall : …

Zell : (regarde Squall discrètement) – Je suis sûr que c'est une cigogne… –

Seifer : …

Selphie : …

Rikku : Pourquoi tout le monde se tait, tout d'un coup ?

Seifer : T'occupe. 

_Du côté de chez Linoa… Elle est arrivée devant le comptoir du bar. Un serveur arrive._

Le serveur : Qu'est-ce que je vous sert, ma ptite demoiselle, _baby_ ? 

Linoa : Je ne suis pas une petite demoiselle !

Le serveur : Vous êtes mariée ?

Linoa : Non ! 

Le serveur : Alors vous êtes une demoiselle_, baby_…

Linoa : _Baby ?_ Vous aussi vous voulez un bébé ? 

Le serveur : Oh, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir en faire un, vous savez…

Linoa : On a qu'à essayer, on verra bien si ça marche ou non !

Le serveur : (je savais que j'étais un grand dragueur, mais à ce point…) Mais euh… On ne fait pas des bébés avec n'importe qui, voyons…

Linoa : Ah non ! Vous n'êtes pas mon petit copain grossier, vulgaire, et violent ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS A ME DONNER DES ORDRES !

Le serveur (qui commence à en avoir marre) : Bon, j'en assez de travailler dans ce bled ! Je me casse !

Linoa : (elle s'adoucit aussitôt) Avec moi ?

Le serveur : Ben non… J'ai déjà une petite copine… Et tu sais quoi ? (Je vais la tutoyer hé hé) C'est une reine !

Linoa : Comme Elizabeth II ? 

Le serveur : Euh, ouais, mais en plus jolie, aussi. 

Linoa : Je la connais ?

Le serveur : Pour sûr ! Elle s'appelle Grenat ! La reine Grenat, tout le monde la connaît !

Linoa (réfléchit, ou fait semblant de réfléchir) : Moi, je ne connaît pas de reine Grenade… Son royaume est en guerre ? 

Le serveur : Ben non ! 

Linoa : (encore en train de réfléchir)… Donc… Vous ne voulez pas faire de bébé avec moi ?

Le serveur : Héhéhéhé ! Tu sais que t'es une vicieuse ? 

Linoa : (profondément vexée) Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le serveur : Rien, rien… Au fait, je m'appelle Djidane. Je vais retourner dans mon pays, maintenant… 

Linoa : Je peux venir ? J'aimerais bien rencontrer la reine Grenade !

Djidane : c'est OK ! Je te présenterais à la reine, j'suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre à merveille ! 

_Ils sortent du bar. Une porte apparaît sur l'herbe. _

Linoa : Ouaaaah ! C'est beaaaaau ! 

Djidane : Euh, ouais, si tu le dis…

Linoa : (réfléchit – ou essaye de réfléchir) Mais… Dans mon monde aussi, y'avait une porte !

Djidane : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dans mon pays aussi y'a des portes… Tu sais, celles qu'on ouvre et qu'on ferme !

Linoa : Maieuh ! Là, regarde cette porte _(elle montre du doigt la porte)_ ! Elle est pas bizarre, hein, dis, dis ? 

Djidane : Ce n'est rien qu'une porte en bois, rien de particulier… 

Linoa : Mais les portes, ça apparaît pas comme ça, dans l'herbe, au milieu de nulle part, quand même.

Djidane : Comment tu veux aller dans mon pays, alors ?

Linoa : Ben… En marchant.

Djidane : … 

Linoa : …

Djidane : Bon. Ben il est temps d'y aller, hein ! 

Linoa : La reine Grenade, elle est plus ou moins jolie que moi ? 

Djidane : Euh… 

_Djidane s'avance vers la porte et il l'ouvre. Les deux personnages se retrouvent plongés dedans comme dans un tourbillon… _

_Pendant ce temps-là, chez les autres…_

Zell : J'ai faim. _Je mangerais bien  une cigogne…_ (Regard lourd de sous-entendus vers Squall, qui n'a rien remarqué) 

Rikku : Cigogne ? T'as de drôle de goût culinaire, toi ! 

Selphie : Rikku, toi aussi t'es une obsédée ? (je sais pas ce que veut dire « cul-linaire » mais en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un mot dégueulasse et ça veut dire qu'elle veut draguer Zell, cette… Cette… Cette… Cette IDIOTE !) –elle commencer à entamer un rire dément– 

Rikku : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pourquoi tus ris comme une folle ?

Squall : Laisse tomber, Rikku. On s'habitue mal à Selphie, mais c'est un gentil garçon… 

Rikku : Selphie ! T'es un mec ?

Zell : Oh, toi Squall, tu peux parler, hein ! Je connais une cigogne qui n'aurait pas envie de se montrer sous son VRAI VISAGE, n'est-ce pas, Squall ? 

Selphie : Squaaaall je vais te tuer ! 

Irvine : Tu sais, Selphie, je peux t'aider à le tuer, à deux, on risque de lui faire beaucoup de dégâts…

Selphie : On t'a pas sonné Irvine !

Squall : … 

Seifer : Je commence à en avoir marre de cette bande de demeurés. 

Squall : Et moi donc…

Seifer : Désolé, mais je suis obligé de partir. La connerie, c'est contagieux, et cela fait un an que je ne suis pas tombé malade, je n'aimerais pas briser cette chaîne… 

Irvine : Un an que t'es pas tombé malade ? Et pourquoi on ne te voyait pas souvent en cours, dans ce cas-là ?

Seifer : Ta gueule, Irvine, les petits ne peuvent pas comprendre…

Rikku : T'as trop la classe, toi…

Seifer : Ta gueule. Je cause pas aux nouveaux-nés. 

Rikku : Mais ! T'es pas si vieux, quand même… Si ? 

Selphie : (continue son rire démoniaque) 

Zell : J'ai faim… J'ai pas encore mangé, je signale. 

Rikku : Je suis désolée pour toi, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de cigogne dans les environs. 

_Soudain, Yuna arrive en courant._

Rikku : Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunaaaaaa ! 

Yuna : Rikkkkuuuuuuuuuuuu ! 

_Elles se sautent dans les bras. Rikku, sous le pois de Yuna, tombe par terre. Elles se relèvent tant bien que mal._

Yuna : Eh bé ! Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? 

Rikku : Ouais !

Yuna : Tu sais que Wakka et Lulu ont eu un bébé ?

Rikku : C'est pas vrai !   
Yuna : Et si… 

Selphie : Les obsédés…  
Rikku (fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu) : au fait, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire… C'est pour cela que j'ai fait la route jusqu'ici.

Yuna : Voui ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Je t'écoute.

Rikku : Tu ne pourrais pas me passer ton ancien bâton ? Y'a un fétichiste qui le rachèterait pour au moins  20 000 gils. 

Yuna : Bien sûr, bien sûr ! C'était un cadeau de mon père mais bon ! Y'est mort donc, on s'en fout, hein ?

Zell : C'est quoi un fétichiste ?

Selphie : C'est quelqu'un qui manipule la magie noire et qui adule Satan… (Elle confond avec « Sataniste »)

Seifer : (parle à Squall) Viens, on se casse.

Squall : (parle à Seifer) Oui. 

_Ils partent. Mais tout le monde les ignorent. Sauf Zell, qui commence à les poursuivre._

Zell : Je ne laisserais pas partir la méchante cigogne !

Squall : …

Seifer : Casse-toi, Zell !

Zell : Non !

Seifer : Je te préviens, tu vas le regretter…

Zell : Non !

Seifer : Très bien !

_Il lui donne un coup de gunblade. Il s'effondre par terre. Les autres n'ont rien remarqué…_

Irvine : Pourquoi Yuna est gentille avec Rikku et pourquoi avec moi elle devient hystérique ?

Selphie : Je te rassure, tu donnes cet effet à toutes les femmes.

Irvine : Sauf à toi bien entendu… Tu es un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Selphie : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?! (elle se met à sangloter)

Irvine : Mais… Mais…

_Finalement, Rikku repartit avec le bâton de Yuna et le revendit au fétichiste pour 22 000 gils (elle a marchandé, je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur le sujet) , Seifer et Squall partirent on-ne-sait-où, Zell resta par terre deux heures, se croyant à l'agonie avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait en fait pas de blessure, Irvine essaya de consoler Selphie, pendant que Yuna et Rikku discutaient avec entrain. _

Seifer : Enfin débarrassés de ces pauvres idiots.

Squall : oui.

Seifer : …

Squall : … 

Seifer : Ils étaient vraiment cons.

Squall : Oui.

Seifer : …

Squall : …

Seifer : Le temps passe moins vite, hein ?

Squall : Ouais… 

Seifer : …

Squall : …

Seifer : …

Squall : … On va les retrouver ?

Seifer : D'accord. 

**Fin du chapitre 6 **

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin du chapiiiitre ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, je suis nulle, je sais… 'Fin bon, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ! _

_Continuez à m'écrire, à phary91@wanadoo.fr . Bien que même si je ne recevrais rien, je continuerais à écrire. Je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher ! Mais bon. Un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. _

_Lullu91 – Nyônoshii (vous pouvez m'appeler soit par l'un, soit par l'autre ^^) _


End file.
